Hot Summer Nights (Won't Last Forever)!
"Hot Summer Nights (Won't Last Forever)!" is the 8th track on The Aquabats! release Charge!!. =Lyrics= I saw you there, With your pretty blondish hair Eating a breakfast burrito, You seemed so neat-o, So we took the bus down to the pier Down on the sand, By the metal-detector man We looked across the bay, As the dolphins swam away, We held hands and just imagined With tears in my eyes, You had to say goodbye You had to go, You couldn't tell me why You said something about you moving to Alaska (chorus) I'm gonna miss you, I'm gonna miss you so much, Those hot summer nights won't last forever! I know you're gone and you can't come home I'm so alone (so alone!), but I'll never forget about you Dear Elizabeth, I hope you're doing well. I think it's so awesome that you're out monitoring glacial patterns in some remote part of Alaska where no one can get a hold of you. I thought I'd try anyway. I understand, So I bought a Krugerrand I'll wear you near my heart, We'll never be apart, Now the heavens smile upon us With tears in my eyes, You had to say goodbye You had to go and couldn't tell me why You said something about you living on an iceberg (chorus) I'm gonna miss you, I'm gonna miss you so much, Those hot summer nights won't last forever! I know you're gone and you can't come home I'm so alone (so alone!), but I'll never forget about you Dear Elizabeth, again I hope you're doing really good. I haven't heard from you yet, but... Anyway, the weirdest thing, I met your identical twin sister Liz the other night at a party. Wow she looks just like you! So trippy. Anyway, she said you miss me but not to try to get a hold of you because you're real busy. And the weirdest thing is I guess she's joining you on the expedition? Wow that's totally cool! (chorus x2) I'm gonna miss you (but cha gotta hold on!), I'm gonna miss you so much, Those hot summer nights won't last forever! Dear Elizabeth and Liz, I hope you're doing well. Anyway I was at the mall and I met your identical cousin Beth. I didn't even know they had identical cousins and it made me miss you even more. *B-r-r-r-r-ing* "Hello?" "Uh, hello is this Elizabeth?" "Yes it is." "Elizabeth, it's me Roger, from the beach!" "Oh did I say Elizabeth? I meant, um it's Francine." "Oh, um Francine?" Yeah I'm watching their house while they're gone over in Europe." "Europe? I thought they were in Alaska!" "Oh did I say Ala-um? I sa, I meant Alaska, yeah they're in Alaska. Well whatever Europe, Alaska it's the same... Well mhm, well anyway they're gonna be changing this phone number so you probably shouldn't call here anymore, OK? OK. Bye." "...Aww man." Live Performances Notable Live Performances Please insert notable live performances here. On-Stage Antics Trivia *The MC Bat Commander plays both voices on the dialog at the end of the song. *To make this song appropriately fit their holiday shows, the chorus is changed to say, "Cold Winter Nights." Gallery Audio The Aquabats have no uploaded this audio to YouTube. Music Video There is no music video for Hot Summer Nights (Won't Last Forever)! Concert Footage Category:Charge!! Category:Songs Category:Music